Reincarnated
by Forgotten64
Summary: Awakening characters being reincarnated as Fate characters and their thoughts on their new lives.
1. Chapter 1: Fredrick and Xander

AN: I'm a horrible person and I shouldn't be making another story, but this has been stuck in my head. I know that Fates happened before Awakening and that Odin is future Owain, Selena is Severa, and Laslow is Inigo. I just thought this would be fun. All the chapters will be pretty short.

* * *

Chapter 1: Frederick and Xander

To think in this life he would be royalty. He did not believe in many things like ghosts and myths and reincarnation was one of them. But fate had a funny way of doing things. In this life he was, Xander, crown prince of Nohr.

This life was very different from the one he once lived, but like that one there was a duty he must uphold. The last one was to serve prince Chrom and make sure everything was okay with his lord. His duty as Xander was to defend his homeland and keep order within that land.

The day Xander remembered his past life was when he was turned eighteen. It was strange, waking up one morning and remembering a life that was now the past. Remembering a kingdom that no longer existed and defeating an evil that was no longer remembered.

After that day Xander looked at the others around him differently. Wondering, pondering, musing whether the people around him were the ones he once fought a god with. Is she princess Lissa? Was Lord Chrom also reincarnated? Would anyone remember the man he once was? He did not speak of these thoughts to anyone and never told anyone that he remembered his past life. He did not know why, but he didn't want to talk to anyone about it.

Maybe if he was still that wary knight he might have spoken about it, but in this life he wanted to keep these feelings to himself. His personality had similarities to his last, but he did not wish to speak much about personal things. He felt as if they were a burden and only spoke of those things if someone asked.

If Xander had to choose he would say he liked his life as Fredrick more. This one felt more taxing and everywhere in Nohr had a dark atmosphere to it. And when he was Fredrick he had his beloved friends, the Shepherds, his wife, and his child. Maybe they were here and maybe they weren't. Another thing about this life he didn't like was the war. The reasons were understandable, but they way it was being handled wasn't. His father and the soldiers had no compassion for anyone not even the people they are suppose to protect. They were ruthless and uncaring. When he was younger he once knew a father that cared.

But he was Xander in this life, not Fredrick the Wary. He wasn't that knight who served his lord, he was now a prince that needed to protect his country. He wasn't alone though. He had his siblings and his had his retainers. They were his happiness in this life and that was all he needed as Xander. Maybe they were the people he fought with when he was Fredrick.

* * *

AN: When I first say Xander I thought he looked like Fredrick. His personality is like Fredrick but he doesn't talk much and never really expressed feelings in the supports I've gotten with him so far. This chapter became more depressing than I had intended too.

Chapter 2: Lon'qu and Ryoma


	2. Chapter 2: Lon'qu and Ryouma

Chapter 2: Lon'qu and Ryouma

When Ryouma remembered the life he once lived it wasn't a very good day. He had been sleeping and flashes of his life before flashed before his eyes. He had woken up wondering if it was a dream, but deep down he knew it wasn't. He had remembered a few days after Nohr had killed his father and kidnapped one of his siblings. He became quieter after he remembered and everyone thought it was because his loss, but it wasn't.

Guilt and hate ran though him. Remembering when he was Lon'qu. A man who had failed to protect the woman that he loved from bandits. Now he was Ryouma a brother and son that failed to protect his family. Constant thoughts of 'I've should've gone with them' and 'If I was there' flooded his mind. He tried telling himself he was still a boy and if he was there he wouldn't have been able to do anything against the king of Nohr. But int he end he knew he couldn't change anything and that he shouldn't blame himself.

After that he just tried to keep living as Ryouma. The heir of Hoshido and an older brother to three other siblings. He worked his hardest to get stronger and do what he could for his kingdom. His life was so much different compared to that one. In this life he knew and felt like he had more meaning. He was a prince, not a man that was born in the slums, a life that could be thrown away without a price.

Lon'qu was calm and a seclusive man. One that didn't like to be around others, but was fine with fighting with them. Once someone got closer to him is when Lon'qu would loosen up around that person. He thanked Naga that he no longer had trouble women. He wondered though, if his wife was here in this life. He did miss the friends he had made in his past life too. He wondered if his child was here as well.

He didn't have to wonder very long. It was years later when he his younger sister Sakrau had asked him a question if he believed in reincarnation. He had said 'yes' and then she had told him her name in her past life. He was surprised to find out who she was and happy at the same time. He wasn't the only one and it made him smile. It was a couple days later when they had asked their other siblings if they remembered and they did. It brought them all a little closer.

Despite the thought that Ryouma knew he wasn't Lon'qu he couldn't help but wonder if he would fail to protect his loved ones in the heat of a battle like he did before. It was a haunting thought, but it was something he couldn't get out of his head. When he was Lon'qu he couldn't forget, but that pain was soothed by his wife. In this life he remembered and it was eating away at him.

Ryouma just kept telling himself he's not Lon'qu. Not anymore.

* * *

AN: While thinking this chapter over I felt like Lon'qu would never let go of his past even after he got married. He just feels like that kind of character.

Next Chapter: Cherche and Camillia


	3. Chapter 3: Cherche and Camillia

Chapter 3: Cherche and Camillia

It was simple to say Cherche didn't like Camillia. The royal was a young princess that was easily blinded. Camillia was either blinded by her father's orders or what her siblings said. As Camillia she didn't see how far gone her father was, but looking at him as Cherche she could see he was on longer the man he once was. Cherche didn't like being Camillia, but that was the whole issue with reincarnation. She had to be Camillia for this was her life now. If she went back to being Cherche too many questions would pop up.

She didn't like the fact that Camillia enjoyed battle. Making others suffer horribly if they hurt anyone important to the princess. Cherche would make sure her ally was safe, but she wouldn't go out of her way to kill that person that hurt her friend. She detested fighting, she only fought to see her family again. While she loved wyverns and called them cute Camillia called everything cute. Her family and her retainers. Cherche never really cared about other people to that extant other than her husband and son.

She once pondered where her husband and Gerome were, but she assumed they were reincarnated too. If she was here they probably were. She did recognize some people who were reincarnated. Her own retainer, Selena and her brother's retainers, Laslow and Odin. They looked the same and acted the same as their previous lives, but Cherche wasn't awfully excited that they were here too. She never really talked them. She wasn't close with the three at all.

Though some things were different about her and Camillia, some things were the same. One of them being their anger. Cherche recalled some soldiers saying she was the last person they wanted to make angry and it was almost the same in this life too. Another similarity was she still sewed in this life.

The only thing she absolutely loved here was that Minerva was still with her. When Cherche remembered her old self she was crestfallen with the fact that Minerva was not with her. But that quickly changed.

When she became a Malig Knight her first task was to use her magic in summoning an undead wyvern. She preformed the task and she knew immediately who the undead wyvern was. She was so happy that day and that was when Cherche told herself she was fine being Camillia.

While she didn't particularly like Camillia, this life wasn't a horrible one. She was content and she would fight looking after her family in this life and keep looking for her family in her last.

* * *

AN: My first thought when I saw the Malig Knigts was they have zombie wyverns.

Next Chapter: Lissa and Hinoka


	4. Chapter 4: Lissa and Hinoka

AN: Sorry about last week, I got busy.

* * *

Chapter 4: Lissa and Hinoka

She loved being Hinoka. It was that simple. Hinoka was a strong person with a strong will.

Hinoka knew who she was in her past life ever since she was born. She didn't find out randomly one day, she just knew. Like how a baby knows who his or her mother and father is. It was frightening at first. Knowing who she was at such a young age. She was scared and decided to not act like 'Hinoka' instead in her early years she acted like 'Lissa'. She was shy and clung to her family members. But, she changed after her younger brother was stolen from her. Hinoka then decided to pick up a naginata and fight.

Lissa had always wanted to be like Emmeryen. The Exalt was calm and a picture of peace, much like her mother in this life. She had always wanted to be like that, but there were other ways to be strong and help her kingdom. She was taking the path of a warrior, much like Chrom.

She never really thought of her friends and family of her past life. She was worried for them, but if anything they were here with her in this life or resting in the heavens. Though, she tended to treat her brother, Ryouma, like Chrom. She treated her mother like Emm, but with more respect. When she had become an older sister, she didn't know what to do. Being an older sister was foreign to her. In the end she decided to treat them with care and kindness and maybe a little bit of teasing too.

Other than being strong and some minor tweaks Lissa was almost the same as Hinoka. She loved this life and her previous one, she wouldn't give them up for anything in the world. She had so many great memories, almost two life times worth.

Something else that made this life even better was seeing Owain again. He had a different name, but it was him. Everything was the same about him, to the looks and his personality. When she saw him she almost cried out his name and hugged him, but it was held back by one single question. 'Did he remember her'? So she held herself back from embracing her son.

It was after the war when Odin approached her one day. The two had never talked with each other, they had seen each other around the camp, but that was all. For a moment there was silence between them, but then he spoke up. All he said was "Mom?".

She started to cry and gave her son a warm hug.

* * *

AN: Next time!

Chapter 5: Laurent and Leo


	5. Chapter 5: Laurent and Leo

**AN: I'm a horrible updater...**

* * *

Chapter 5: Laurent and Leo

It was after the war when Leo remembered who he once was. It happened at night. Everyone one was celebrating that the war was over. People were dancing and singing, while Leo did find joy in the war being over he wanted to be alone for a while. He was leaning against the balcony ledge of Valla's castle and looking up at the moon. A sense of peace had surprisingly surrounded the young mage. The last days, months, were chaos. It was nice to have a moment of peace.

Then it felt like someone hit him in the back of the head with a club. He jerked forward, grabbing the ledge so he wouldn't fall off. He started to sweat and then there was pain. Flashes of images poured into his mind and his whole head hurt. He remembered loneliness, being alone for five years and finding his parents after being without his friends. He remembered a dragon and someone he knew sacrificing themselves. There were pieces of a someone and those pieces slow fit together like puzzle.

Leo opened his eyes and... Opened? When did he close his eyes? The young prince looked around and realized he was in a bedroom. He was laying in a bed, a thin sheet covered his body and his body felt sticky with sweat. He sat up and groaned, his head still stung. It still hurt.

"I see your awake." A familiar voice said. Leo perked his head up and looked to his Xander sitting in a chair next to the bed. "You gave us quiet a scare," he chuckled leaning forward. "When Corrin found you out on the balcony collapsed, it sent everyone in a disarray."

"Sorry for the inconvenience." Leo said quietly.

"Its alright, you did nothing wrong." For a moment none of them said a word. "You...Do you remember?" Xander asked, almost in a whisper.

"Remember? Remember what?" He asked.

"A life that you don't think is yours." His brother said quickly. "Images of a foreign place and foreign battles. People you don't recall yet at the same time they're familiar. A name that isn't yours yet it seems to be."

Leo stared at his brother with disbelief. He did remember people and a place he didn't recognize, but that place and those people didn't feel like strangers. He remembers them calling him a certain name. Calling him Laurent.

"My name was Laurent," he said slowly.

His older brother smiled at him and spoke. "My name was once Frederick. I know we didn't interact much in our past life, but its good to see you."

* * *

AN: This one wasn't really Leo talking about Laurent, but learning about him. I know this next one doesn't make much sense, but I had a hard time with Takumi and I'll be trying to connect only thing similar with these next two is their hair style.

Next Chapter: Yen'fay and Takumi


	6. Chapter 6: Yen'fay and Takumi

AN: Hope you guys enjoy! Sorry that this one is shorter, I had a hard time with this one.

* * *

Chapter 6: Yen'fay and Takumi

Yen'fay found Takumi to be a stubborn brat. He didn't like who he was in this life, but he didn't really like himself in his last. Takumi was unreasonable stubborn and judgmental. All he seemed to care about was himself and getting stronger. Though, the young prince did care for his siblings(not Corrin too much). He held great loyalty towards his country and his people and that was something that Yen'fay liked about the stubborn prince.

The young boy was strong and that was something not to be ignored.

While he did not like Takumi, he felt that his past life's personality and this one were the same in some ways. Yen'fay was stubborn, not wanting to let his sister get hurt and taking his secret to his grave. The two were both prideful and they were not humorous in anyway.

Many times he wondered if Say'ri was here as well. He hoped so. He wanted to see her and tell her that he was sorry what happened at that volcano. But as much as he hoped he knew he needed to focus on this life more than the past. There was a war going between his country and another, that is more important than musing on the past.

He once was Yen'fay the man that betrayed his sister and country. He was Takumi now, the stubborn royal of Hoshido. As Takumi he was determined to live this life and not repeat his past one. He has a second chance to fix everything and a second chance like this one does not given a third time.

* * *

AN: I had a surprisingly hard time writing this one.

Next Chapter: Nowi and Elise


	7. Chapter 7: Nowi and Elise

AN: Here's Nowi and Elise everyone!

* * *

Chapter 7: Nowi and Elise

Both lives had their ups and downs. Between her last and the one she was currently living, Nowi didn't know which one she liked the best. All she really cared about was having friends and making new ones.

In this life she was on longer a manakate and that made her happy. She wouldn't outlive any of her friends. She would be with them and she wouldn't be alone. She loved the fact that she had siblings too in this life. Xander, Camilla, Kamui, and Leo, she loved everyone single one of them. She couldn't remember her mother though, and her father was a little scary, but she had loved him.

When she was Nowi she didn't really have a family. She had all of her friends, that were basically family, plus her husband and her daughter Nah. Yet, that life was quite sad despite all the happiness and memories. She outlived many people, she lived longer than a lot of her friends. For a long time, Nowi was alone. It made her really sad, but then she would look up to the stars and remember that her friends are looking out for her up in the sky. That made her smile.

Nowi really liked being Elise. She liked it because there was practically no difference between the two! They were both very happy people and they put smiles on peoples' faces. She loved doing that!

She was happy and with friends and Nowi found that to be the most important thing to do. She was sad though in this life as Elise. She remembered being Nowi and the Shepherds, yet it didn't seem like they were here with her. It was sad, but this was a good way to make new friends!

It was after the war when Nowi did find someone. The royal siblings were going on a visit to Hoshido. They had camped for the night and Elise couldn't sleep because she was excited to see Sakura and everyone. She went for a walk around the camp and noticed one of Leo's retainers sitting on a rock away from the camp. It was Niles.

He was sitting peacefully, gazing up at the moon. It was then when Elise realized there were crows around him. It reminded her of someone, someone she once knew. She blinked for a couple minutes before Niles looked at the crows and started talking to them.

Elise's eyes brightened and she ran up to Niles and hugged him from behind.

He laughed, "It's good to see you to Nowi."

She was so happy! She found an old friend!

* * *

AN: There was Nowi and Elise. Next chapter is pretty obvious!

Next Chapter: Olivia and Sakura


	8. Chapter 8: Olivia and Sakura

AN: The shy awesome characters!

* * *

Chapter 8: Olivia and Sakura

Being Sakura, was frightening.

She had so much responsibility since she was a princess of Hoshido. So much to uphold and she had a kingdom to protect. Her personality was much like Olivia's, but there was something about Sakura that was different to the shy dancer she once was. Sakura felt stronger in some ways and braver. Maybe that was because she was a princess or maybe that's how Sakura was, stronger and braver.

She loved Sakura. She was a sweet girl that wanted to help as much as she could. But once she remembered Olivia, she felt a little hollow. She missed Olivia, like the dancer was an old friend that disappeared. There were a lot of things that she missed when she was Olivia.

She remembered her past life when she was ten. It was scary and she felt so sad. She remembered everyone, but were they here with her? In this land unlike Ylisse, a place that was comforting, yet foreign once she regained her memories.

It was a couple days after she remembered, that she wanted to know if she was the only one that got reincarnated. She thought there was a chance that the others might be too. She hoped they were here with her. There were only a couple of people she was comfortable speaking with and that was her family. She decided that Ryouma might be her best choice. He was older than her so he might remember since he'd lived longer.

She remembered knocking his room door and entering. Her hands were shaking. She quickly asked him if her believed in reincarnation and he replied saying yes. She was extremely happy. Sakura immediately told him that her name was once 'Olivia'. He then told her that his name in his past life was 'Lon'qu'. She was surprised when she learned that. He was no longer the samurai that was shy around women, but a kind and strong ruler now. It was days later when she asked her other siblings the same question, soon learning that Hinoka was once Lissa and that Takumi was once Yen-fay. The days that followed were joyous and filled with happiness. It was nice knowing that she wasn't the only one.

Years later though, Sakura found more and more people from her past life that were in the present. She met Cynthia, Stalh, Lucina, Marribelle, Donnel, and many more. But there was one person in particular that she was happy to find.

That person was Inigo. His name was Laslow in this life, but he looked exactly the same. The same hairstyle, voice, and looks. Despite the new life he was the same person, no different from Inigo. Once she found him, Sakura told her who she was once. His eyes lite up in happiness and his eyes started to tear.

"M-mother you're here too!" He gasped, trying to wipe the tears that kept falling.

She started to tear up too,"You're m-making me cry now Laslow."

"Now I'm crying harder!" He exclaimed.

They laughed and hugged one another.

This life wasn't as frightening now that she found her friends and son.

* * *

AN: What are your guys thoughts? Get ready for the feels train!

Next chapter: Emmeryen and Mikoto


	9. Chapter 9: Emmeryen and Mikoto

AN: Meant to post this last week but my internet has been funky this past month

* * *

Chapter 9: Emmeryen and Mikoto

Emmeryen, or Mikoto knew who she was from the beginning. Every memory of Emmeryen were crisp and clear for as long as Mikoto could remember. Emmeryen was a leader that was the perfect example of peace, a leader everyone should strive to be.

But Emmeryen's life was ended short.

To protect the world and her family she sacrificed herself.

Watching her die was such a clear image that it haunted Mikoto for a very long time. It was a scary death. To fall and wait to collide with the ground. She didn't want to die like that, she didn't want to die like that again.

Mikoto also knew who everyone else was. When she met Ryouma, Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura she instantly knew who they once were. She didn't know how she knew, she just did. She was happy to know that Lissa was with her. She enjoyed watching her grow in her knew life. When she was Emmeryen she felt like Lissa's mother and not her big sister. She felt like she was the mother of Chrom and Lissa since they lost their parents at a young age.

She wondered where Chrom was though. Throughout her life she looked for her younger brother, but she could not find Chrom. Maybe he wasn't here with her and Lissa or maybe he lived far off, somewhere she would never him.

She loved being Mikoto. She loved being Emmeryen as well, but something about the Exalt felt extremely sad. Her very being just felt sad. While Mikoto remembered Emmeryen she couldn't remember what it was like to **be** her. She couldn't remember the emotions that she felt as Emmeryen, she couldn't remember or feel any of it. The only emotions she could remember were in the Exalt's last moments. Falling from the high point and welcoming death.

Mikoto didn't want to die. She wanted to live a peaceful life, the life that Emmeryen never got to have. When she married Sumeragi, she got that life. She was so happy with her family, but that quickly ended. Before Mikoto knew it her husband was dead and her child stolen and she had to take up the mantle of the new ruler of Hoshido. If she didn't have the rest of her children, Yukimura, or her retainers she maybe would have broke.

It was years later when she got to see her child Corrin again. It was a joyous day for her, yet sad at the same time. Her child didn't remember Mikoto at all. It hurt to hear Corrin say those words, but it seemed like Corrin was going to stay. The next day Mikoto was out in the central plaza announcing the return of her middle child. Before she knew what was going on a cloaked figure destroyed half of the market and black shards were racing towards Corrin.

Her body moved itself and searing pain spread throughout her body. She stumbled forward and Corrin caught her.

"You are not hurt? Please tell me you're okay." She asked looking up at her child.

"I'm fine," Corrin choked looking at Mikoto with horror.

Everything seemed to slow around the Hoshdian queen. Flashes of her life occurred in her vision. She felt her breath slowly leaving her.

"I'm so glad," she whispered. She felt her head tip to the side. Suddenly she remembered what Emmeryen felt when she died. She felt at peace. Not angry, sad, or worried. For every death is a new bridge to someone's life.

She felt calm.

She felt at peace.

* * *

Next Chapter: Sumia and Felicia


	10. Chapter 10: Sumia and Felicia

AN: If you guys don't know what I'm talking about in the beginning of this chapter if you play the dlc with all the gold, Felicia will say something in combat about a dream that she was flying. I miss Awakening, I think I'm going to start playing it again.

* * *

Chapter 10: Sumia and Felicia

Something started to feel familiar, Felicia mused.

It was only two nights ago when Felicia had a weird dream. She was suppose to be keeping watch on these strange ruins when she fell asleep and dreamed she was flying. It was a wonderful dream, but it was interrupted when someone shouted 'Ghost'! Before she knew it she was fighting ghosts and there was a mountain of gold. Right after the battle she went to bed hoping to have the dream again. And she did.

She was flying in the air, but she was on a pegasus. Despite it was a dream she could feel the winged horse's feathers and the wind blowing in her hair. It was delightful and she giggled.

After that dream something seemed to change.

"I'll break a plate today, I won't break a plate. I'll break a plate today, I won't break a plate." Felicia was sitting in a field of flowers, picking the bright yellow petals off of one of them. "I'll break a plate today," she said as she pulled off the last petal. "Oh..." She said with a defeated sigh.

"Felicia what are you doing?" The young maid turned her head around and there stood Caeldori. The red headed pegasus knight was looking at her curiously.

"Oh I'm seeing how I'll do in the kitchen today!"

"By pulling petals off of a flower?"

"Yes... Why? Is that strange?"

"Well no stranger than any other attempt to foretell the future." Caeldori said. The knight came close to Felicia and sat down beside her. The two went on with the conversation. Felicia admired the pegasus knight. She was strong and confident in ways Felicia wasn't. That's where the familiarity came into place. She felt like she had this conversation before.

Every time she tripped it felt familiar too. Felicia knew she tripped a lot, but it just felt different, yet the same.

"One of the pegasi going crazy!" Lady Corrin cried. There was indeed an angry pegasus. Felicia just happened to be passing by when a pegasus charged out of the stables. Many people were trying to calm it down. She stood there, watching everyone struggle with the winged horse when she felt her feet move. She didn't know what she was doing, but she calmly walked up to the pegasus and touched it's forehead.

"Hey its okay," she whispered, stroking its mane. She continued to talk to it and the horse slowly calmed.

"Felicia that was amazing!" Silas exclaimed, running over to her. "You calmed that pegasus so easily! How did you do that?"

"I-I don't know," she said suddenly panicked. "I just did it."

Silas looked at her for a couple moments and broke out in a grin, "Well whatever you did it was amazing! Who knew you had such a way with animals!"

The other's that tried to calm the pegasus started to congratulate her. As they did Felicia smiled and thanked them. She felt a name graze her lips.

"Sumia..."

* * *

AN: Okay guys I'm having trouble. When I started the fic I had all the characters figured out, but I still haven't thought of one for Chrom! I have an idea, but it doesn't really fit. Can you guys give me some suggestions?

Next chapter: Maribelle and Flora


	11. Chapter 11: Maribelle and Flora

AN: Hello.

* * *

Chapter 11: Maribelle and Flora

She was a maid.

She _was_ a maid.

Those were the only thoughts running through Flora's head the day she remembered who she once was. It was a day after her sister and Lord Corrin had left the fortress and she had a vivid dream about someone. Except it wasn't a dream. Those images were all memories that she had once forgotten. She was sitting in her bed contemplating her past self and before she knew it she started to act like the girl she once was.

Maribelle was the name of the girl she once was. Flora was very upset with her job as a maid all of a sudden. She used to be the daughter of a duke. A high class citizen and now she was reduced to this! A maid and a daughter to the chief of the Ice Clan. A clan out in the middle of no where with nothing but snow!

For awhile she grumbled.

"Flora is there something amiss?" Jakob had asked her one day. Jakob and her were left in the fortress to take care of it after Lord Corrin had left.

"Nothing darling, everything's fine," she replied.

"Darling?" Jakob said with a hint of disgust. "Since when did you start using that word?"

"I..." She stopped, looking at ground.

"Sorry, Jakob, I've just been tried lately and I'm worried for my sister." She left the room before he could reply. She headed straight to her own room and shut the door quietly. She began to pace and pace and pace.

"What to do?" she whispered, eyes trained on the floor. Maribelle had to remember, she wasn't Maribelle. In this life she was Flora. That was something she knew she couldn't change. It was hard. Trying to stay the person she was suppose to be and not acting like the person she once was. Should she make it easier on herself and act like Maribelle? But she was Flora, not Maribelle.

She sat on her bed and she cried.

There were two people fighting inside her. And it hurt.

But, Maribelle got her answer after her fight with Camilia against Corrin.

Corrin didn't kill either of them after he won. He asked them to join him and fight for a better future. Maribelle felt a sense of familiarity with his words. Lady Camillia joined hastily.

"Flora you should come with us as well," Corrin said reaching out his hand.

"Yeah sis come with us!" Felicia exclaimed bouncing up and down. Flora felt a warm feeling grow in her chest. She felt this same feeling when the Shepherds had come to rescue her.

"I'm sorry, but I need to help the Ice Tribe find hiding from King Garon first. After that I will join you, I promise."

She may be a maid, a daughter of a chief of an clan out in the middle of no where, but she had the same responsibilities as her past life. That responsibility was to protect.

"I'm Flora and Maribelle."

* * *

AN: Hi, its been a while. This felt like a poorly written chapter so I'm sorry. Happy New Year!

Next Chapter: Chrom and Jakob.


End file.
